The Brain Show (The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Style) (Season 5)
Season 5 is fifth season of ''The Brain Show'' planned to be made by The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge. It will appear on YouTube in the near future. Cast *Fryguy - The Brain (Animaniacs) *Jeanson - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Lina Volt - Tomira (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Sharteneer - Cheer Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Donna Silenter - Treat Heart Pig (The Care Bears Family) *Dr. Lazertag - Wile E. Coyote (Looney Tunes) *Leslie Silenter - Grumpy Bear (The Care Bears Family) *Lady Neaforce - Petunia Pig (Looney Tunes) *Mini Fryguy - Skippy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Evil Freemaker Genie - Thaddius Vent (Oscar's Orchestra) *Jude the Big Evil Guy - Lucius (Oscar's Orchestra) *Shanti Fryguy - Toborr (Magic Tales/Magicland Adventures) *Sophie Mancini - Proud Heart Cat (The Care Bears Family) *Rudy Mancini - Loyal Heart Dog (The Care Bears Family) *Lily Punkey - Penny Ling (Littlest Pet Shop) *Dilliam Rudgers - Cosmo (The Fairly OddParents) *Little Bad Wersent - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Dylan Rudgers - Brave Heart Lion (The Care Bears Family) *Rude Rullops - Goodtooth (Oscar's Orchestra) *Daniel Silenter - Bright Heart Raccoon (The Care Bears Family) *Jack Volt - Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest) *Master Neaforce - Porky Pig (Looney Tunes) *Natty Petrison - Mogutan (Cocotama) *Azrael Petrison - Geracho (Cocotama) *Wallen Petrison - Oshaki (Cocotama) *Julius Petrison - Luckytama (Cocotama) *Pia Petrison - Melory (Cocotama) *Slitan Petrison - Kirarise (Cocotama) *Shrieky - Slappy Squirrel (Animaniacs) *Beastly - Tank (Oscar's Orchestra) *Mr. Steakbody - Pepe Le Pew (Looney Tunes) Episodes # The Most Incredible Usual Present/Scare Happy Slappy Squirrel (August 26, 1989) # The Pressure Day/Between Them Never (September 2, 1989) # Show Time by Goodtooth/Century of The Colonel Chaos (September 9, 1989) # The Anniversary Day/Horror and Exits To Compare (September 16, 1989) # Bailiffs Trouble/Early To Bet (September 23, 1989) # Cheer Bear of the Month/Detective Exposure (September 30, 1989) # Where Most Of It/Stylish Enough (October 7, 1989) # Hearts of Twilight/The Rapper Everything (October 14, 1989) # Walkthrough Enough/Then We All Be Unleashed (October 21, 1989) # The Alley/Of To Nice Chicken Through Was (October 28, 1989) # Drive Activision/Sky Highers (November 4, 1989) # Variety Steak/The Mean of Red Mushroom Puzzle and Others (November 11, 1989) Gallery Brain 1.jpg|The Brain as Fryguy Tomira.png|Tomira as Lina Volt Cheer Bear in The Factory of Uncaring.png|Cheer Bear as Sharteneer Treat Heart Pig in The Cloud Monster.png|Treat Heart Pig as Donna Silenter 1280x720-JrJ.jpg|Wile E. Coyote as Dr. Lazertag Grumpy Bear.jpg|Grumpy Bear as Leslie Silenter Petunia Pig.jpg|Petunia Pig as Lady Neaforce Skippy Squirrel.jpg|Skippy Squirrel as Mini Fryguy Toborr.png|Toborr as Shanti Fryguy Proud Heart Cat.jpg|Proud Heart Cat as Sophie Mancini Loyal-heart-dog-the-care-bears-movie-8.82.jpg|Loyal Heart Dog as Rudy Mancini Penny-ling-littlest-pet-shop-2012-2.09.jpg|Penny Ling as Lily Punkey Cosmo image.png|Cosmo as Dilliam Rudgers Brave Heart Lion.png|Brave Heart Lion as Dylan Rudgers Bright Heart Raccoon in Bright Heart's Bad Day.png|Bright Heart Raccoon as Daniel Silenter Koga (The Legend of The Crystal Forest).png|Koga as Jack Volt Porky Pig.jpg|Porky Pig as Master Neaforce Mogutan.png|Mogutan as Natty Petrison Geracho.png|Geracho as Azrael Petrison Oshaki.png|Oshaki as Wallen Petrison Luckytama.png|Luckytama as Julius Petrison Melory.png|Melory as Pia Petrison Kirarise.png|Kirarise as Slitan Petrison Pepe says do not try that at home.png|Pepe Le Pew as Mr. Steakbody Category:The Fryguy Show Seasons Category:Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Seasons Category:The Tom and Jerry Classic Collection Volumes 1-12 Ultimate Challenge's Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5 Episodes Category:Season 5